The present disclosure relates generally to kiosks for electronic devices, in particular, kiosks configured to rotate electronic devices into different orientations are described.
Kiosks are popular with businesses, consumers, presenters, museum patrons, and students as a means for displaying and interacting with information at a convenient location. Kiosks can be placed in businesses, stores, vendor areas in common spaces, presentation halls, museums, classrooms, and many other places.
Traditionally, kiosks displayed fixed media, such as banners, billboards, physical products, and other physical, permanent displays. More recently, kiosks have included electronic devices, such as televisions and computer monitors. With the advent of touchscreen user interface technology in tablet computers and electronic handheld devices, such as iPad® and Android® brand devices, kiosks have evolved to include electronic devices with interactive touchscreen capabilities.
Known kiosks are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing kiosks do not enable a user to conveniently change the orientation of the display, such as between a portrait orientation and a landscape orientation. In addition, conventional kiosks do not safeguard against rotating an electronic device beyond 360 degrees, which can twist, harm, and/or disconnect cables connected to the electronic device, Further, known kiosks do not provide means for conveniently rotating electronic devices to preselected orientations, such as a 90 degree orientation, a 180 degree orientation, and a 270 degree orientation.
Thus, there exists a need for kiosks that improve upon and advance the design of known kiosks. Examples of new and useful kiosks relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.